


mi vida

by heartdonor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartdonor/pseuds/heartdonor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's valentines day and Lance is ready to confess his love to Keith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mi vida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehanshika_524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehanshika_524/gifts).



> Mi vida means "my life" and its sorta like a pet name for someone you love. Also, this is short as hell but whatever.

Today is February 14th. Lance has never been too interested in Valentine's Day- after all, his family never really celebrated. The only thing that Lance would do is make personal, handwritten cards for his family and his only two friends, Pidge and Hunk. It isn't much, but the words he writes oh so poetically never goes without a small smile and a thank you. 

However, this year, Lance has a bit of a crush. Well, he's had a crush on Keith ever since he met him, but he'd always thought that it was only in a friendly rival way. Now, he realizes that he feels for Keith in a way he's never felt before for anyone else. He wants to hold him, hug him when he's sad. He wants Keith to meet his family, he wants them to train together, he wants to be closer than he is right now. He's arranged a bouquet of flowers for Keith, Peonies for bashfulness, Sanpdragon for desire, and Tulips for a declaration of love. He holds the flowers, along with a sweet love letter that he's written and the other cards he's made for his friends. In the letter, he refers to Keith as "Mi Vida," something his mother would call him constantly to show how much she loved him. It's a cheesy pet name, but Lance loves it, and he uses it for Keith constantly.

He remembers the first day that he met Keith. He remembers how cold he was, how snobbish and brash he was. He's still like that now for the most part, but Lance has seen other sides of him. He's seen the innocent, confused side when he tries to get the other's to chant a team cheer. He sees his humorous side when he's chained to a tree with Keith as his only way out. He sees his protective side as Keith cradles his head in his arms when he thinks he's unconscious (he's not. He can hear and feel everything, but he can't will himself to move). And now, he hopes that he'll see his romantic side, as he walks down the barracks to his crush, the flowers behind his back in hopes of surprising the pilot.

He stops, however, when he hears some laughter coming from Keith's room. He stays out of sight and listens in on the conversation a bit.

"Happy Valentine's day, my love." It's Shiro's voice, and there's a noise that Lance assumes is the two of them kissing.

"Mm, yeah. Happy Valentine's day to you too." Lance peaks around the corner and sees Keith looking up to Shiro, smiling, as they lean in for another kiss. He drops the flowers, taking only the cards he'd made for everyone with him, and scampers off to the bathroom. He vomits up last night's dinner (green space goo, go figure) and tries to blink back the warm tears that are now gushing down his face. He loves Shiro and he loves Keith, but he can't help but wish he'd never met either of them at this moment. He feels his stomach churn again, and he let's out whatever is left in his stomach. When he's done, he sits back, panting, letting his anger out by ripping up all the cards he's made and flushing them down the toilet. He stands up shakily, going to the sink and washing his mouth as well as his face. He can't have himself looking like he's been crying.

On his way out, he sees a smiling Shiro, a small blush on his face, and Lance quietly excuses himself, heading back to his room and skipping breakfast. Everything is fine. He doesn't have his family, but that's fine. His crush is with someone else, but that's fine. He's a bad pilot and a shitty addition to Voltron, but that's fine.

He doesn't leave his room that day. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
